Rick and Morty: Adventures Beyond Dimensions
by ILOVEUNDERTALE2522
Summary: Tag along with Morty as he is taught by Rick and sent across dimensions in a giant spiral of humor, action, MAYBE a bit of romance, and socialism!


"Get the f*burp*uck out of bed, Morty." Rick said, annoyed with Morty's reluctance to get out of bed. "F-f-fuck you, Rick! I wanna go to school! Not a-another one of your s-sick and twisted e-errands!" Retaliated Morty, who had gotten fed up with the constant abuse. Rick had seen enough. "Alright *belch* Morty, guess we're doing this the h*burp*ard way." He then proceeded to drag Morty out of bed by his legs. "Rick, it's 1:43 in the morning! I wanna go-" "Shut the fuck up or your parents are gonna hear ya." That shut Morty up. He was pulled into the garage and forced into the Space Cruiser.

Rick pressed a button, and the garage door opened, revealing a night sky and a sleeping neighborhood. All of a sudden, a handful of tools and a ray gun were forced into Morty's lap. "We're gonna need these. If we stop to grab a bite, and you *belch* lose them, I'm leaving y*burp*our ass on the planet we're going to." Rick explained with a care-free attitude. Morty let out a loud yawn, tired from being woken up in the middle of the night without warning for another errand his grandfather is making him go on.

Rick walked back out of Morty's line of sight, grabbing the portal gun on the way around the UFO. He climbed into the spacecraft, closing the top and pulling out of the garage. They flew off into the sky at mach 1 speed, waking up everyone in a five mile radius. "Jesus Christ, Rick! If I had known you w-were gonna do that, I w-would've screamed my h-head off while I was s-still in the house." Exclaimed Morty, clearly shocked.

"Morty, you should know by now that I'm not gonna give a flying fuck." That, once again, shut Morty up. They flew in silence until the supposed 'halfway mark', according to Rick. Morty then decided to ask something stupid. "Hey Rick, c-can I have some alcohol?" Rick wasn't fazed at all. Instead, Rick just handed Morty a full bottle of beer. "T-thanks, Rick." Said Morty, grateful that something could wake him up. "Just drink responsibly, until you're my age, or at least not on an errand as important as this. Otherwise, be like me, say 'fuck it' and go nuts, no matter the situation." Rick said, surprisingly lacking the non-caring tone his voice usually had.

"O-okay Rick." Replied the teenager, happy that he could drink now without anybody but his uncle knowing. 'Oh, wait.' thought Morty. 'He'll probably tell my parents anyways. Well...' "Fuck it!" Declared Morty, gulping down the beer. It hurt his throat like hell, but he couldn't turn back now. Morty chugged the whole thing, and let out a loud burp of satisfaction. "M-man that felt good." He stated, despite not feeling even slightly buzzed. Rick laughed in a dad-like way. 'He's laughing like dad's do just before they say-' Morty's thoughts were interrupted by Rick cheering. "That's my grandson!" Shouted Rick, sounding proud for all of the wrong reasons. 'God dammit, Rick!'

Morty hadn't noticed it yet, but Rick wasn't burping or puking, like usual. "H-hey Rick?" Questioned Morty, sounding slightly concerned. "Oh my god, kid. WHAT?!" Shouted Rick, his voice almost cracking. "I k-kind of noticed something. Y-you seem more sober than I-I've ever seen you before. Are you sober?" Rick hesitated, but answered nonetheless. "Yes, Morty, I am, in fact, sober. I'm gonna need to be if we're gonna pull this off." He said in a serious tone. "Oh, by the way, Morty, we're here." Before Morty could brace himself, Rick did a nosedive towards a green, blue and purple planet.

Morty let out a scream of terror as they plummeted to their inevitable doom. Just before they hit the ground, Rick pulled up out of the nosedive and landed effortlessly. Morty was hyperventilating at a speed not possible for an average human being. Rick lifted the top off and began to walk away, leaving a shocked Morty. Rick paused and stood in place for a bit, turned around, and began to walk back towards the ship. He looked in and saw Morty, who had a look of terror glued onto his face.

"Snap the fuck out of it and get the fuck outta my ship, Morty. We got work to do." Morty silently obeyed, fearing for his life. His legs began to shake when he tried to stand up. He gripped onto the side of the unidentified flying object and stepped out. "Wh-what the h-HELL, Rick?!" Morty said, his voice wavering. "Shut up and follow, millimeter dick. We got work to do." Said Rick, clearly fed up with Morty's shit. Morty quietly followed. After they had walked for a good bit, they came across a cave.

"Hey, Rick, what are we doing here, and what's this cave for?" Asked Morty. "Well..." began Rick. "It's the place where I keep my gadgets that I don't want people to know about. Well, that AND shit that I make for backups and spares. I'm getting you a portal gun." This caught the attention of Morty. "R-really, Rick?" Rick let out a groan of annoyance. "Yes, Mr. Genius, really." Morty's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Does this mean y-you'll start teaching me i-instead of letting m-my parents make me go to s-school?" Questioned Morty, hoping for a good answer. "Yes, I'll teach you some basics along the way. When I have the time, I'll try to teach you some of the harder stuff." Morty was hopping back and forth. "When do we start? When do we start? When do we start?" Rick rolled(heh, funny joke) his eyes. 'This is going to be a long road to retirement.' Thought Rick.


End file.
